Dos Rosas
by Aileen-Katra
Summary: Tras descubrir algo que no se esperaba de Daphne cae inconsciente, durante su momento de inconsciencia recuerda su amor y la importancia de dos rosas en la vida de ambos. *Puede contener sexo explicito
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes y sus historias pertenecen a J.K Rowling las he tomado y las uso sin animo de lucro y solo con un fin de entretenerme y sacar una de las locas historias de mi mente. Gracias por leer y espero que disfruteis tanto como yo al escribirla.**_

* * *

Miro a mi esposa. Sentada con los dos pequeños. La niña era mas chiquita, se llamaba Lyn y iba con su mantita rosa jugaba con el pelo de su madre, sus ojos azules abiertos como platos miraban a todos lados.

En el otro brazo estaba Adam, con sus ojos verdes brillantes entrecerrados mirando hacia mi y moviendo las manitas.

Ella los miraba con adoración sus ojos brillaban al mirar a esas dos diminutas criaturas.

Estabamos en la camilla del hospital, ambos sentados con nuestros bebés recién nacidos en brazos. Me sentía tan orgulloso de mis pequeños, dos preciosos milagros que demostraban lo mucho que nos amábamos su madre y yo, lo único que faltaba en mi vida para hacerla más y más perfecta, en parte me asustaba no ser buen parte, que la cagara, que los pequeños sufrieran por algo que yo habia hecho y mil cosas mas.

Otra parte estaba deseando ver a esas pequeñas criaturas crecer y ser felices junto a la hermosa mujer tumbada en la camilla

- Serán nuestros bichitos adorables mi amor...me has hecho tan feliz -murmuro ella mirándolos con ternura. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginarme a los pequeños correteando por todos lados, mordiendo, tirando, compiendo

-Me volvern loco- seguia mirando fijamente a mi esposa y a mis dos pequeños con adoracion

-Sobre todo la nena, cuando llegue con sus novios- mi rostro palidecio notablemente al imaginarlo

- Creo que le pondre un cinturón de castidad-trago saliva al imaginarlo

- Si sale igual que la madre dudo que eso sirva

- ¿Como su madre?Mi amor pero tu no eras virgen cuando tu y yo lo hicimos por primera vez... Es decir. Esperaste al hombre perfecto...no lo hiciste al azar¿Verdad?

- Bueno,como parecía que te gustaba irte de putas pues yo también tuve mis noches con mal humos amigos- Se encojio levemente de hombros,intentando que la broma hacía su marido colase

-Espera...¿Que? Pero, tu habias dicho que eras virgen, que yo era tu único amor... que no te habia gustado nadie más nunca-Mi mirada se torno sombria, habia sido una pregunta en broma, pero eso era mucho, no lo había esperado-

-Que no era virgen, que mientras tu te divertías yo también tenía algún que otro revolcón-comento mirándome de reojo, como si no fuera nada, como si fuera la cosa mas estúpida del mundo- me harte de esperarte y decidí dar un poco de vidilla a mis bajos-Me pongo blanco por enterarme lo mucho que la habia cagado en aquellos momentos- Además fue Zabini si mal no me acuerdo- empiezo a ponerme rojo de furia mientras mis lagrimas llegaban a los ojos

- ¿Te acostaste con blaise?-aprete con fuerza los puños con cuidado de no dañar al pequeño, eso me estaba doliendo en el alma

-Acaso tu no te acostabas con la guarra de Pansy? Entonces yo me acostaba con Blaise

No pude aguantarlo mas, imaginarla a ella con mi mejor amigo me llenaba de furia, me dolía en el alma solo pensarlo. Si era cierto que había estado con Pansy y había tenido una chica con la que siempre me daba un revolcón cuando estaba necesitado, pero eso me cogía de sorpresa, nunca me lo había contado, no sabia cuando habia sido, ella era virgen cuando lo hicimos por primera vez. Eso quería decir... no... no era posible ella mo podía haber hecho eso, era mi rosa blanca...

Me levante de la camilla dejando al bebe en sus brazos y me dirigí hacia la puerta cabizbajo, estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, necesitaba pensar.

Un médico estaba en e otro lado con una camilla,escuchaba su risa desde este lado. Me dirijo hacia la puerta a penas sin ver, de pronto la puerta se abrió al entrar la camilla y con la fuerza de la apertura me golpeó de lleno en la cabeza. Todo se volvió negro y el suelo bajo mis pies desaparecio. Escuché o creí escucharla gritar mi nombre asustada.


	2. Las Rosas

_Muchas e inestimables gracias a __**Sandy**__ mi Rosa Blanca y la que hace que Daphne y todo lo que ella implica cobre vida, la que pone la voz y el alma de Daphne a este Fic. La que me dio la idea de este fic y la que sigue dándome ideas para que no me estanque. __Muchas Gracias Sandia._

* * *

_**20 AÑOS ATRAS**_

* * *

De nuevo en aquel jardín mirando las rosas como is no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer. La música resonaba a lo lejos, todos bailaban entre su hipocresía y su sonrisas falsas, casi podía escuchar a su padre "un placer verla señora, es un placer volver a verla, si, estuve demasiado ocupado últimamente" risas y más risas falsas por parte de todos, una más que otra de tantas fiestas.

La familia Greengrass y sus estúpidas y eternas fiestas. Esa familia solía hacer un par de veces al año una fiesta, la excusa era la mas tonta, el primer diente se que le cae a Daphne, cuando su querida pequeña Astoria demostró habilidades mágicas... solo otra de tantísimas fiestas para sus mimadas y consetidas pequeñas. Dos horas de pie, saludando y riéndome cuando no entendía ni la mitad de las cosas de las que hablaban esas marujas empeñadas en saber mis logros en los colegios muggles, en como crecía y en apretarme las mejillas, ni que se pudieran estirar como un chicle. Estaba cansadísimo, quería volver a casa, pero esa fiesta seguía ahí.

Era realmente aburrido estar ahí sentado, en esa parte del jardín ni siquiera había farolillos, solo alumbraban esos lugares las luciérnagas y los rayos que cada pocos minutos cruzaban el cielo. Cualquier persona normal de mi edad tendría miedo, pero prefería millones de veces estar solo en la oscuridad y que me comiera cualquier bicho que pasara por ahí que quedarme con las señoras vestidas con piel de conejo que me pellizcaban las mejillas y cuyo aliento olía a alcantarilla.

- ¿Por qué le haces eso a la rosa?-miro mis manos donde estaba la rosa que había ido perdiendo los pétalos en mis manos hasta quedar solo un pequeño y rojizo capullo a penas abierto.

Miro a la chica que acaba de llegar, era bonita e iba vestida de blanco impoluto y con un exagerado y finísimo peinado decorado con pequeñas joyas ¿como no? Su pelo oscuro escapaba haciendo finos rizos hacia sus hombros y sonreía ampliamente, no otra de esas sonrisas de cristal puestas en caras de porcelana como las de las demás de la fiesta sino una sonrisa de verdad, una de esas que hacia que le brillaran los ojos azules como pequeños zafiros

-No lo se... supongo que cuando se aburren todos destrozan algo-me encojo de hombros y lo doy lo que queda de la rosa- pero aun así lo que queda es precioso- La chica coje la rosa y la huele poniéndome una tierna sonrisa

- Gracias, huele genial. Pero no es justo maltratar a una inocente flor si te aburres  
-Ya... supongo que no-bajo la vista, no había sido mi intención que la flor acabase sin pétalos, a penas me había dado cuenta de lo que hacia. La chica me miro unos instantes y puso la corona de flores que llevaba en las manos y con la que había estado jugando y uniendo y la coloco sobre mi cabeza. La mire sorprendido por el gesto y sonreí ligeramente bajando la vista por educación y a la vez algo avergonzado. Se agacho junto a mi y miro mi cara desde abajo-¿Por que me la pusiste?

-Es para ti. Yo cuido a las personas buenas, y tu eres buena persona a pesar de dejar así a la pobre flor.

-Entonces yo te cuidare a ti-la chica me miro algo extrañada y sonreí encogiéndome de hombros- es lo que hacen las personas buenas con sus amigos

-Me parece un buen trato- son una sonrisa alegre se sentó a mi lado sujetando con cuidado la rosa-se escucha un aullido y resuena un trueno con fuerza tras un fogonazo de luz. sonrío, amaba las tormentas, se quedaba todo en calma, un rayo, un trueno y calma de nuevo así hasta que se acababan. noto como la chica se encoje en el asiento. la miro y paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros para reconfortarla.

- No te pasara nada... están muy lejos...

-Tu crees? Me dan miedo los truenos-se encoje en mis brazos apoyándose contra mi y la abrazo, temblaba mucho, no sabia si de frío o de miedo pero temblaba.

- No pasara nada-hago una mueca y empiezo a pensar que decir para animarla-Ya se, ves a luz, pues imagina que muy lejos alguien esta lanzando fuegos artificiales, brillas y luego explotan haciendo un ruido terrible,pero no dejan de ser preciosos, pues los rayos no son mas que fuegos artificiales lejanos.

-¡Tenias razón! ¡Parecen fuegos artificiales!-Noto como la chica sonríe y mira al cielo con ensoñación, cuando el suelo retumba por el trueno se echa a reír. me mira y besa mi mejilla con suavidad- Eres bueno conmigo

-Tu eres buena conmigo...-sonrío y veo que la chica se echa a reír tapándose la boca al ver mi sonrisa, no entendía el motivo de la risa, que pasaba mi boca, la toco con disimulo

-¡Tonto!¡Te faltan los dientes, como a mi!-sonríe y señala uno de los colmillos que ya no estaban en su lugar- Me están saliendo los de verdad...

-Mi mamá me dijo que siempre salían, que no tardaban mucho en volver a crecer... pero que ya eran los últimos

-Si, me dijeron lo mismo pero a veces me da miedo tirar de mis dientes por si me hacen pupa...¿y si después no crecen de nuevo? Siempre me toman el pelo porque dicen que soy una miedosa

-No eres miedosa... a mi me quisieron quitar uno y llore como una niña... todos se reían pero estaba muerto de miedo...

-Te dolió mucho?-tuerzo el gesto al recordarlo mientras ella mira la rosa rosa, acariciándola con sumo cuidado y adoración.

-Un poco la verdad...-río y señalo el agujero del diente que me habían quitado- pero estoy acostumbrado

-Porque dices eso? Yo nunca estaré acostumbrada a ese dolor

-Te acostumbras a todo- me encojo de hombros, no era cierto, se me había caído por un golpe, había dolido muchísimo y por muchos golpes que me llevara el dolor no iba a ser ni un poquito menor

-Bueno,yo no dejare que nada te haga daño-sonrío de nuevo mostrando todos sus dientes- me gustaría casarme con alguien como tu

-¿Casarte?-la miro confuso, sabia mas o menos lo que significara, al menos había oído hablar de ello como algo típico de los mayores, algo que era como una obligación

-Sí, mi mamá me dijo que dentro de unos años tendría que empezar a pensar en casar, un chico guapo y siempre me comprendiera y cuidara de mi,como tu, yo seria buena con el y lo cuidaría como hace mi mamá

-Me gustaría que mi esposa fuera como tu... -te miro alegremente y cojo otra rosa, esta grande y abierta, blanca, pura- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Cuando seamos mayores claro

- ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!-La chica asiente sonriendo y mirando a esa grande rosa blanca, acaricia suavemente los pétalos y se la lleva a la nariz para oler los pétalos. No puedo evitar reír por su efusividad y ella me mira-¿y ahora que se supone que debemos hacer? -me encojo de hombros y la chica se sonroja -¿Besarnos?

-Sí, supongo que si-ella sonríe todavía sonrojada y se acerca para dar un ligero beso sobre mis labios, no puedo evitar sonrojarme también- Pues entonces...nos...nos casaremos y seremos como nuestros papas

-Estaremos muy bien juntos,seremos felices y tendremos gatitos y perritos y una casa muy grande, como esta

- Si, sin duda-escucho el grito de mi madre llamándome y hago un puchero encogiéndome y recordando cual era la realidad y donde estábamos ahora mismo- yo... no me quiero ir -se escucha a una mujer gritar tu nombre desde la otra punta del jardín. noto como estrechas mi mano y veo tu cara, tan triste como la mía al darte cuenta de que finalmente teníamos que separarnos y no por un tiempo que se pueda decir corto.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme-La mujer se acerca rápidamente hacia nosotros con cara de enfado, cuando ve que estas sentada en el mugroso banco con tu lujoso vestido blanco puedo alcanzar a ver que se pone roja de furia.

-¡Daphne Greengrass! ¡Deja de jugar como una cría y vente ahora mismo a tu fiesta!

-Pero mamá... estoy pasándomelo bien-noto como te abrazas mas a mi y a la vez veo como el color rojo de la mujer alcanza el granate a cada segundo que pasa. escucho los gruñidos de mi padre en el interior de la sala.

-Daphne...Tenemos que irnos...-suspiro y te doy un ligero empujón- No es comos si no nos fuéramos a ver de nuevo, nos veremos en otra fiesta ya lo veras, ve con tu mamá- veo las lagrimas escurrirse por tus mejillas, con resignación te agachas y besas mi mejilla, te tiendo la rosa para que te la lleves.

-¿Prometes que nos veremos de nuevo- Veo que me das la rosa roja con tristeza- Prométeme que te veré de nuevo...

-Te lo prometo Daph... me veras de nuevo... lo prometo-sonríes de nuevo an con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y besas de nuevo mi mejilla. tu madre harta de esperar te agarra y te aleja de allí gritando un montón de cosas sobre tu desconsideración y de tu poca educación para con los invitados. sabia que no le hacías caso mientras sacudías la mano para despedirte, en ese momento mi padre salio del salio y me vio en el banco se acerco totalmente furioso

-¡Niño estúpido! ¡Toda la maldita noche haciendo el imbécil en los jardines mientras tu madre esta preocupada!-veo que levanta la mano y cierro los ojos sintiendo el picazón del golpe en mi mejilla y el suelo bajo mi culo al caer. las lagrimas empiezan a escocer detrás de mis parpados y miro en tu dirección deseando que no lo hubieras visto. No tenia suerte, tirabas de la mano de tu madre llorando y gritando, tratando de venir hacia mi- ¿Y que cojones llevas en la cabeza? ¿Eso has estado haciendo?¿coronitas de flores? -cogio la corona de mi pelo sin cuidado por no llevarse mi pelo por delante y la tira al suelo pisoteádola, caen las lágrimas al ver como las flores eran aplastadas- Venga princesita, que tu y yo tenemos que hablar al llegar a casa...

Echo una última y llorosa mirada en tu dirección sacudiendo la mano como despedida y guardo el capullo de rosa roja en mi bolsillo mientras ella guardaba su rosa blanca.

La rosa roja de Theodore que siempre llevaría encima recordándole a la única persona que de verdad mostró interés en el a parte de su madre, una persona que caló fuerte en su corazón a pesar de conocerla tan poco tiempo.

La rosa blanca Daphne convertiría en broche para llevarlo siempre con ella como símbolo del chico con el que soñaría todos los días y al que ansiaria volver a ver.


End file.
